Storm the Albatross
Storm the Albatross (ストーム・ザ・アルバトロス, Sutōmu za Arubatorosu) is a deuteragonist character who appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a anthropomorphic albatross and the muscle of Team Babylon, the current generation of Babylon Rogues. An imposing sight, Storm is a hulking individual that possesses incredible physical strength, enabling him to destroy just about anything in his path. In general, Storm is somewhat dim-witted and slow on the uptake, but makes up for it in raw power. He is Jet the Hawk's most loyal follower and right hand man. As such, he is always ready for Jet's assignments. Despite being committed to his duties though, Storm has a quick temper and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and his teammates. "I'll make sure to pay you back for this!" :—Storm the Albatross. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4Kids): Dan Green (English), Kenji Nomura (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Feather Color: Gray, Dark Gray * Fur Color: White * Skin Color: Golden (beak) * Eye Color: Blur * Age: 19 * Height: 140 cm. (4' 7") * Weight: 80 kg. (176.3 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality One of Storm's most defining traits is his lack of intelligence. He is somewhat dim-witted and can be forgetful, easily mislead and can trip over even the simplest of words. He also gets happy and upset in a childish manner quite fast, hinting his simple mindset. However, what Storm lacks in smarts, he makes up for it in raw power. When confronting others, Storm takes on a rough and tough attitude by expressing his strength or by making threats of payback and/or beating up the people in question, in an effort to daunt them. He also has a quick temper, easily getting angry when provoked or when he thinks that he has been insulted. When he is angry, Storm becomes a destructive force. He is also always quick to start a fight with others without a second thought, always urging his opponent to start a brawl with him right on the spot. He is also rather impatient and hates to wait. Whenever Storm gets excited, flustered or ill at ease, he tends to stutter, sometimes become gradually speechless, and will drop whatever façade of toughness he may have at that point, and acts like a bumbling and discouraged individual that easily succumb to the orders of others. He is also rather clumsy, always barging into Jet's office, accidently bringing down stuff on the walls and tripping on his own Extreme Gear. Like the other members of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is a rather rude person, finding great fun in mocking and laughing at other people, though he rarely throws insults. Regardless, Storm is by far the most sympathetic of the Babylon Rogues, always being quick to apologize to those that he hurts unintentionally, such as when he apologized to a E-10000R for punching it and when he apologized to Amy for chasing her. Storm is extremely loyal to Jet, who he almost always refers to as "boss". He constantly seeks to please Jet, either going on his assignments without hesitation or helping him in any way he can. Storm will also always support Jet or back him up, and as well insist that Jet never made any mistakes and that it was others' fault. In line with his, Storm gets very happy when he is praised by Jet, and apologizes deeply with great remorse if he fails a mission or somehow insults Jet's pride or dignity. Storm has a great deal of greedy love for money and treasure, and his primary motivation is to acquire as much wealth as possible, which was the sole reason he and the others on his team willingly competed in the World Grand Prix in Sonic Riders and Sonic Free Riders. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow Family Neutral * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit * Team Dark ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile Rivals * Knuckles the Echidna (Arch-rival) Enemies Powers and Abilities Storm is the strongest member of the Team Babylon, equal in raw might to Knuckles, but is stereotypically stupid. He, like the rest of his team, is a specialist at using Extreme Gear, and often uses his brute strength to knock down other racers. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As the muscle of the Babylon Rogues, Storm possesses extraordinarily amounts of raw superhuman strength, reaching the point where Storm is considered a force of nature. His strength is so high that the force created from when he claps his hands together can releases gusts of winds powerful enough to blow opponents off their footing and hurt them. He can as well knock entire cars away, crush boulders, and smash nearly anything in his path with a single punch. On his feet, Storm is noted to lack speed, and is very slow and sluggish with his movements. However, like most other characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, Storm is still able to run at amazing speeds. As seen in Sonic Riders, Storm is able to run at high speeds on foot, reaching at least 100& mph. Storm also has a high degree of physical endurance, being able to take a direct from Amy with her Piko Hammer and only be slightly disorientated from it, and withstand a direct jab from Knuckles the Echidna. Extreme Gear Skills As a member of the Babylon Rouges, Storm is a highly adept Extreme Gear rider, and is presumably one of the best Extreme Gear riders in the world, having been acknowledged as a legendary wind master, though his clumsiness tends to hold him back. When riding on an Extreme Gear, Storm can move at high speeds while remaining in control of his movement. This allows him to perform both impressive tricks and body movements while in mid-air, and as well engage in hand-to-hand combat with other Extreme Gear riders while riding his own Extreme Gear. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Air Ride * Air Slide * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Hammer Punch * Slide Turn * Kick Dash * Tornado Clap * Trick Action * Wind Clap Skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Super strength * Professional thief Miscellaneous Skills Aside from his strength and Extreme Gear skills, Storm is a talented and professional thief. Having pulled off many successful heists and escaped captured from the authorities, Storm is a seasoned thief and talented with slight of hand. As a testament to his thieving skills, Storm was able to single-handedly infiltrate Eggman's base, steal the doctor's private diary and as well escape capture from a horde of robots. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Storm's main choice of equipment is his Type-S Extreme Gear. The Type-S is a Board type power-based Extreme Gear, constructed by Wave, which is meant for durable and destructive Extreme Gear riding. Over time, the Type-S has been redesigned to have a wider base and maximum hover to support Storm's bulk and weight. Gallery History Past Storm was born into the Babylon clan of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. He is a descendant of the Babylonians, an alien race that stranded on another planet in ancient times and became a legendary band of thieves which continued their legacy of thieving for generations. At some point in his life, Storm became a member of the Babylon Rogues, where he was joined by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow. Together, the three of them formed Team Babylon, the newest generation of Babylon Rogues and continued their clan's legacy of theft, with Storm serving as the team's brawn. During his carrier as a member Babylon Rogues, Storm and his team engaged in a number of unknown criminal activities, and managed to build up an infamous reputation. Synopsis See also External links * Storm the Albatross Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Team Babylon